


Velocitá superluminale

by daanko



Series: Чувственная серия [3]
Category: Fallen MC (Musician) RPF, Hip Hop RPF, Охра (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creampie, Don't Read This, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Scent Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko
Summary: Ваня был тем ещё сладкоежкой, обожал шоколад во всех его ипостасях, конфеты, особенно японские, с миллионом разных вкусов, любые десерты и пирожные. Особенно нежно любил оладьи, политые всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми соусами, — Фаллен как раз умел готовить самые умопомрачительные толстенькие оладушки, от которых Рудбой каждый раз отъезжал прямиком в нирвану, даже безо всяких добавок.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Ваняцест, Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло
Series: Чувственная серия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761067





	Velocitá superluminale

До этого Ване никогда не приходилось задумываться, мог бы у этой истории быть какой-либо хэппиэнд, или им всем оставалось довольствоваться сплошными открытыми концовками. Он пытался просто получать удовольствие, молча плыть по течению, но сегодня почему-то он не мог выкинуть из головы этой навязчивой мысли о том, что всё хрупко и временно и их лавстори близится к концу. Было ли дело в том, что Ванечка совсем скоро уезжал и на все вопросы, когда они увидятся в следующий раз лишь отшучивался.

«Будущее туманно.»

Не то слово. Но Светло будто бы специально не помогал сделать его хоть чуточку яснее, бесконечно шутя и увиливая, маленькой гибкой змейкой просачиваясь между прутьев любой коммуникативной ловушки.

Ваня пытался поддержать Ванечкин оптимистичный похуизм, но выходило откровенно плохо. Не мог он так просто забить на нечто теплое, но совершенно неопределенное, неумолимо зарождающееся внутри него, но и назвать это нечто, оформить во что-то у него тоже не получалось. Ванечка светло улыбался ему и даже признавался, что ему с ним хорошо, что нравится проводить время вместе, общаться на любые темы и трахаться, но сверх этого не говорил ничего конкретного. Ванечка вообще был любителем сглаживать углы, уходить от конфликта еще до его зарождения, оставляя после себя смешанные чувства. Как и любой искусный манипулятор, он мог в одночасье обрушивать на Ванину голову мегатонны правды и искренних признаний, но только до тех пор, пока они все не касались чего-то сколько-нибудь значимого для него, — тогда поток откровений стихал одномоментно даже без ударной волны и ему на смену шли хитрые умалчивания, неочевидные увиливания и прочая красиво упакованная в пеструю обертку от истины полуправда.

Рудбой чувствовал, что между ними осталась некая недосказанность, которая повисла в воздухе бесформенным нечто, одновременно нервируя и отводя от себя взгляды. Он хотел обсудить несколько важных вопросов сегодня за завтраком, но внезапно позавтракать пришлось Ванечкой, и все беседы отложились до лучших времен. Фаллен был возбужденный и разгоряченный, сам оседлал его бёдра, припечатав к кровати, и вымотал полностью, даже не дав окончательно проснуться. Ваня признался себе, что скоро он начал бы привыкать к жаркому утреннему сексу, которым его регулярно баловали, если бы не скорое возвращение Светло в Москву.

За этими противоречивыми мыслями Ваня застал себя за компом, обрабатывающим очередную партию фоток по работе. Вроде бы совсем недавно он хотел всё-таки что-то поесть, но его отвлёк звонок Коляса. Они заболтались минут на сорок, а очнулся Рудбой уже здесь всё ещё голодным.

Ваня выбрался на кухню, а затем решил посетить балкон, чтобы меланхолично покурить, наблюдая за тем, как родной Питер поливает холодный ноябрьский дождь. На кухню зашёл Ванечка, всё ещё голый после их утренних постельных утех, расслабленный и растрёпанный, слегка влажный после душа, — Ваня неожиданно засмотрелся на его гибкое тело и плавные движения. Тот продефилировал к холодильнику и наткнулся взглядом на ведро мороженого, одиноко стоящее на столешнице. Рудбой лишь моргнул, и через долю секунды уже лицезрел потрясающую картину: Светло каким-то макаром опрокинул на себя ведёрко с растаявшими остатками «сникерса» и облился весь. Его отчаянное звонкое «блять!» было отлично слышно с балкона. Ваня вспомнил, что вроде бы хотел позавтракать мороженым. Пару часов назад.

Вот блин.

Рудбой уронил сигарету и выбежал с балкона в комнату. Ванечка пытался стереть с себя липкую сладкую массу голыми руками, но размазывал только больше. Смотрелось даже аппетитней, чем просто мороженое. В разы более аппетитно. Ваня хищно облизнулся. Завидев его, Светло хотел было разразиться тирадой на тему оставленных на столе продуктов, но осёкся, потому что Рудбой перехватил его взгляд и молча припал к его груди с торопливыми мягкими поцелуями, затем медленно слизнул крупную вязкую каплю карамели. Ванечка охнул и зарылся пальцами в короткие пряди на рудбоевской макушке. Он весь покрылся крупными мурашками и закусил губу в предвкушении большего.

Растаявший «сникерс» оказался ещё слаще, чем в своей замороженной форме, да и Ванечка не особо помогал делу. Его кожа всегда имела особый ни с чем не сравнимый и манящий вкус. Такой солено-сладко-остро-пряный, почти как какое-нибудь хитровыебанное паназиатское блюдо, вроде том-яма или пад-тая. Рудбой каждый раз терялся в ощущениях и срывался куда-то сразу в космос с первого же кусачего поцелуя-прикосновения к Ванечкиной коже. Сейчас он накрывал горячими губами острые ключицы, слизывая с них пряные нотки, легонько куснул в основание шеи, чуть засасывая тонкую кожу и проходясь по ней самой кромкой зубов, щекоча и жарко дыша в шею.

Ваня был тем ещё сладкоежкой, обожал шоколад во всех его ипостасях, конфеты, особенно японские, с миллионом разных вкусов, любые десерты и пирожные. Особенно нежно любил оладьи, политые всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми соусами, — Фаллен как раз умел готовить самые умопомрачительные толстенькие оладушки, от которых Рудбой каждый раз отъезжал прямиком в нирвану, даже безо всяких добавок. Но самым вкусным блюдом и за сегодня, и за всю рудбоевскую жизнь, безусловно, был сам Ванечка. 

Ванечка вцепился в его волосы, пытаясь притянуть к себе и наконец поцеловать глубоко и жадно, как наверняка он хотел, но Ваня ловко увернулся — планы на сегодня были совершенно другие, — и упал перед ним на колени, оказавшись лицом к лицу с небольшим липким пятном в районе солнечного сплетения.

Рудбой обожал вот так оказываться на коленях перед Ванечкой, вошел во вкус с самого первого раза, когда поймал восхищенно-ошарашенный взгляд темных глаз и предвкушающую улыбку. Он не считал, что падать ниц перед кем-либо, кому искренне хочешь доставить удовольствие, было чем-то плохим или зашкварным, — скорее даже наоборот: в этом была своя неочевидная эстетика добровольного подчинения, напрямую связанного с негласной властью над партнёром, а также множество скрытых смыслов и подтекстов. Он мог одновременно брать и отдаваться безвозмездно, дарить и получать удовольствие. Всё переплетено.

Язык прошёлся по приторно-сладкому животу, оставляя после себя дорожку чистой влажной кожи посреди подсыхающей лужи какао. Ванечка шумно выдохнул, за что Ваня куснул его под рёбрами и тут же зализал свой укус. Одновременно с этим он огладил обеими руками возбуждённо затвердевшие соски, чуть сжал их пальцами, выпуская на волю ещё один несдержанный Ванечкин вздох.

В грудь уткнулось горячее и твёрдое — Рудбой раньше и не думал, что Фаллена так легко возбудить всего за пару движений, но член уже стоял крепко и нервно дёргался от каждого прикосновения Ваниных губ к тёплой коже. Он слизнул еще несколько карамельных пятен, постепенно опускаясь поцелуями всё ниже и ниже. Светло смотрел на него сверху вниз туманным взглядом и ничего не говорил, боясь ненароком спугнуть и сбить настрой — Рудбой редко когда нападал вот так, с молчаливой и уверенной страстью.

Рудбой вылизал весь плоский живот, вдоволь насытившись шоколадно-карамельной сладостью, оставив за собой влажные липкие дорожки и редкие розовые следы от укусов. Наконец он уткнулся носом в тонкую полоску тёмных волос, ведущую в самый низ живота. Пахло едва уловимой пряной сладостью. Ваня провёл по блядской дорожке языком под жалобный всхлип Ванечки, одной рукой вцепившегося в столешницу позади себя до побелевших костяшек, а другой — Рудбою в волосы. На вкус низ живота оказался терпко-солёным. Ваня хотел продолжить дегустацию, но в подбородок ему сам собой ткнулся нетерпеливо дёрнувшийся член. Конфетно-розовая головка наткнулась на острую щетину, и Ванечка встрепенулся и тихо зашипел сквозь зубы. Ваня подул на головку с выступившей каплей прозрачной смазки и накрыл член ладонью, чуть сжав.

Ванечкин член идеально ложился в его руку, выглядел изящным, но точно не был маленьким. Ваня вспомнил, сколько раз уже давился им, прежде чем научиться правильному алгоритму действий. Он не сразу понял, что оральный секс должен иметь под собой не только порыв души, резкий как молния импульс, но и понимание процесса, некоторые навыки и небольшую щепотку взвешенного рационализма, чисто чтобы никто не пострадал по пути. 

Капелька смазки оказалась солоноватой на вкус, а сама головка чуть сладкой, возможно, мороженое добралось и сюда. Ваня широко лизнул твёрдый ствол, параллельно проходясь по нему рукой, ощупывая языком все венки и неровности, затем проделал тот же путь в обратном направлении. Он поднял взгляд на Ванечку: тот выглядел совсем ошалелым, а его глаза горели чем-то глубинно тёмным — первозданной похотью, как у библейского змея-искусителя. Рудбой усмехнулся и быстро вобрал его член полностью, сразу пропуская в горло. 

Фаллен выгнулся и простонал что-то невнятное, но требовательно-сладкое. Ваня ухватил его поудобней за крепкие бёдра, медленно поглаживая их, занялся целиком и полностью его членом. Рудбой, конечно, не был экспертом по мужским хуям, продегустировав за всю свою жизнь только пару штук, но неведомым образом ему казалось, что Ванечкин — самый вкусный из них всех и точно самый приятный на ощупь. Ване нравилось сосать его и просто баловаться, щекоча языком блестящую от слюны головку.

Лёгкий голод достаточно быстро перекрылся щекочущим возбуждением, и Рудбой приник к стволу губами, жадно обсасывая и целуя бархатистую кожу. Светло шумно дышал и смотрел на него круглыми глазами, наверняка хотел сказать что-то про то, что они уже трахались утром, а сейчас едва ли только обеденное время. Ване было похуй. Он не мог устоять перед голым Ванечкой — его хотелось облизать всего с головы до ног, и он уже, вроде как, начал.

Левая рука, поглаживающая напряженное бедро, скользнула на упругую ягодицу и крепко сжала ее, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую кожу; правая тем временем не отставала и вцепилась в другую половинку, сминая и оттягивая. Когда два пальца совсем уж обнаглели и коснулись влажного колечка мышц, с нажимом огладив его, Ванечка издал жалобный всхлип и прогнулся ещё сильнее, непроизвольно толкнувшись в Ванин горячий рот. Пальцы в ответ мягко усилили давление и неожиданно легко проскользнули внутрь. 

Ванечка был все еще неплохо растянут после завтрака, но вдобавок к этому оказался заново хорошенечко смазан. Промелькнула логичная догадка о том, что это всё было спланированной заранее диверсией, и Ваня удивлённо сдавленно промычал, подняв глаза на Светло. Тот ухмылялся от уха до уха, но новое восклицание Рудбоя, отдавшееся сладкой вибрацией в член, заставило его со стоном закусить губу. 

Ах вот как. Теперь никто точно не уйдёт не оттраханным.

Непросто было заставить пальцы двигаться в одном темпе с губами, но Ваня быстро нащупал простату, и всё это сразу перестало быть важным. Ванечка застонал в голос, матюгнулся и схватился за Ванины волосы обеими руками. Рудбой целовал головку его члена и щекотал уздечку языком, параллельно проворачивая пальцы по кругу, концентрируясь на одной конкретной точке.

С тандемом губ и пальцев Ванечки хватило ненадолго. Он высоко всхлипывал и уже достаточно больно впивался ногтями в кожу головы, резко тянул за волосы, пытаясь отстранить Ваню от себя. Его напряжение было заметно невооруженным глазом.

— Вань, я сейчас кончу, — проскулил он. Рудбой выпустил изо рта его член и поднял взгляд. — Прекрати мучить.

Ваня понадеялся, что понял его правильно, потому что тут же отпустил его, выскальзывая пальцами из влажного ануса, поднялся на ноги и нагнул Фаллена над барной стойкой. Тот охнул и сразу прогнулся в пояснице, выпячивая аккуратный кругленький зад. Рудбой не удержался и жадно куснул его левую булку, оставляя там след на будущее. 

На решения оставались секунды, а презервативы были слишком далеко. Ваня так кстати вспомнил вчерашний неоконченный разговор на тему «давай наконец попробуем без резины», инициатором которого как раз был Светло. Ванечка клялся, что, если надо, он привезёт свою медицинскую карту из Москвы и даст Евстигнееву ознакомиться с ней. Ваня тогда пошутил про серьёзные отношения и новый этап, а Ванечка с гримасой отвращения ответил что-то про планирование семьи и про то, что если что рожать из них двоих будет Ванька. «Иван родил девчонку, велел тащить пелёнку!» — хохотал Светло, и разговор свернул совсем в другое русло.

С мыслью о том, что Светло сам этого хотел, Рудбой приспустил свои спортивки, уже давно с неироничным дискомфортом давящие на самую дорогую часть его тела, и вытащил твёрдый член на волю. Коленом он развёл Ванечкины бёдра пошире и пристроился сзади, затем провёл влажной от выступившей смазки головкой между упругих булок. Светло что-то буркнул и потёрся сам, недвусмысленно приглашая перейти к основному блюду. Долго упрашивать Рудбоя не пришлось, он надавил головкой на влажную дырку и толкнулся внутрь.

Ванечка протяжно застонал, но не сжался, пропуская Ванин длинный член в себя полностью. Было так умопомрачительно жарко и тесно до звёзд перед глазами. Ваня на секунду полностью выскользнул из Ванечки, чтобы затем резко ворваться обратно в него и замереть так. Фаллен вскрикнул, матюгнулся и попытался насаживаться сам. Рудбой надавил ему на поясницу, прижимая к столешнице и фиксируя, начал двигаться, сразу быстро и порывисто.

Фаллен часто говорил, что любит пожёстче и порезче, да и сам недавно трахал Рудбоя отнюдь не нежно, а так как им обоим было нужно. От воспоминаний даже закружилась голова, пока Ваня вколачивался в Ванечку, а тот скулил и матерился, безуспешно пытаясь зацепиться руками о столешницу. Ванечка сам всегда был резким и при этом гибким, если отдавался, то сразу весь, без вопросов и оговорок, позволял иметь себя, нагибать вот так и резко хватать руками. Ваня перехватил его поперёк груди, прижал к себе одной рукой, другой поймал и зафиксировал его изящные запястья, чтобы тот и не думал даже трогать себя. 

Ванечка прогнулся в спине, одновременно с этим прислоняясь к Ване лопатками, красиво вытянул шею, так что Рудбой не удержался и накрыл губами эту соблазнительную родинку рядом с кадыком, затем больно укусил, сжав зубами тонкую кожу. Ванечка захрипел и дёрнулся, притираясь только ближе к Ваниной груди. Его шея на вкус была чуть солоноватой с едва заметной кислинкой. Ваня прошёлся по ней торопливыми кусачими поцелуями и сцепил зубы аккурат на сонной артерии, вырывая очередной всхлип-стон.

Было так горячо и охуенно, что Рудбой поймал себя на мысли, что он совершенно не хочет, чтобы всё это когда-либо заканчивалось, хотя оргазм уже маячил на горизонте. От такого Ванечки он сходил с ума просто со сверхсветовой скоростью. Да и вообще, любой Ванечка кружил ему голову до переливающегося всеми цветами радуги калейдоскопа перед глазами. Вместе с Ванечкой хотелось делать буквально всё: прыгать с парашютом и выбирать занавески в Икеа, гулять по Купчино, взявшись за руки, и накуриваться до невменоза, спать в обнимку и петь песни у костра, сраться в продуктовых во время закупки еды на неделю и страстно целоваться под дождём, яростно трахаться в неприспособленных для этого местах и любить друг друга нежно и долго, да и просто ходить наконец вместе на свидания и знакомить своего Ваню с друзьями. Действительно, стоит уже позвать Ванечку на нормальное человеческое свидание. Эта мысль определённо была лучшей из всех, что можно думать во время секса, вбиваясь в податливое тело почти на грани оргазма. Но краешек мозга всё же зацепился за неё, как единственно значимую, и отставать она не думала. 

Рудбой нежно поцеловал напоследок Ванечкину шею и затем вновь властно согнул его пополам над столешницей, навалившись сверху. Он покрепче перехватил Ванечкины руки, несмотря на его недовольные стенания, и задвигался ещё более жёстко. 

Фаллен был громким и ничего не стеснялся. Его пошлые высокие ахи перекрывали недвусмысленные шлепки влажной кожи, эхом отражающиеся от стен кухни. Ваня обожал его голос, особенно то, как высоко он звучал во время секса. Ничего лучше и эротичней он в жизни не слышал. Ванечка оглянулся и поймал его взгляд, — весь растрёпанный и раскрасневшийся, со слезящимися глазами и пересохшими губами, — смотрел то ли жалобно, то ли злобно, прошипел раздосадованное «с-с-сука», мотнул головой и отвернулся.

Ванечка заёрзал под ним в попытках освободить руки, но Ваня держал крепко. Он вдруг всхлипнул явственное «Ваня, бля-ять!..» и чуть сжался. Этого хватило, чтобы выбить почву из-под ног Рудбоя, вытряхнуть из него последние жалкие крупицы выдержки, — он сорвался и кончил, изливаясь внутрь, всё ещё не снижая темпа.

— Рудбой, псина! — взвыл Ванечка хрипло и попытался лягнуть его пяткой.

Ваня выскользнул из него и отпустил покрасневшие запястья. Но Светло не успел вырваться и развернуться, чтобы выплеснуть на него всю свою кипящую ярость, потому что тот остановил его, положив ладонь на мокрую поясницу, и снова с грохотом упал на колени. Он медленно огладил бёдра снизу вверх и развёл ягодицы руками. Между ними Ванечка был весь красный и блестящий от пота и смазки, а вязкое семя вытекало из него крупными каплями. Ваня снова толкнулся в дырку двумя пальцами и сразу нашёл чувствительную точку. Изнутри Ванечка теперь был мягким и ещё более скользким. Ваня решил продегустировать его и с этой стороны. Он коснулся кончиком языка рядом с пальцами, обвёл розовое колечко мышц по кругу и даже попробовал проникнуть внутрь вместе с ними. Своя сперма была терпкой и немного горькой, но Ваня старался меньше концентрироваться на вкусе на этот раз, полностью обратившись в слух.

Ванечка замер и лишь хрипло глубоко дышал, закусив губу, видимо, мстительно давя в себе любые стоны, но особо в этом не преуспел. Когда Рудбой свободной рукой сжал его член и на пробу пару раз непростительно медленно провёл по стволу ладонью, полностью игнорируя головку, из Светло вырвался несдержанный и совершенно порнушный ах. В ответ его хотелось помучить ещё немного. Ваня сжал его напряженный член у основания и начал активнее трахать его пальцами и языком, каждым своим движением внутри задевая простату. 

Фаллен лёг на барную стойку грудью и отчаянно заголосил на одной ноте. Кто-то начал отчетливо стучать по батарее. Ване пришлось на секунду оторваться от дегустации его задницы, чтобы поржать. Ванечка в этот момент будто опомнился и таки лягнул его пяткой в бок вполне ощутимо больно. В отместку Рудбой укусил его за ягодицу, из-за чего Ванечка дёрнулся и пару раз толкнулся в его руку. Он напрягся всем телом, туго сжался вокруг длинных рудбоевских пальцев и с криком излился ему в ладонь. 

Сверху снова постучали. 

Ваня не удержался и облизнул липкие пальцы, пробуя, — Ванечкино семя не было таким же горьким, как его собственное, а скорей солоноватым и даже более приятным. Он удовлетворённо хмыкнул и вытер руки о спортивки. 

Ваня кое-как поднялся на ноги и обнял еле дышащего Ванечку поперёк груди, аккуратно собрав его со столешницы. По телу уже разливалась послеоргазменная нега, и единственное, чего сейчас хотелось так это наконец поесть и ещё немного поспать.

— Охуенно было, — сипло выдохнул Светло и чмокнул его в колючий подбородок.

— Вань, пойдём на свидание, а? — ни к селу ни к городу вбросил Ваня, сжав его крепче в своих руках. С другой стороны, задать такой вопрос Светло он осмелился бы только в подобный момент, на эмоциях от недавней близости, вскружившей головы им обоим.

Ванечка откинул голову ему на плечо, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, нахмурил свои пушистые брови и задумался. Ваня робко улыбнулся ему, надеясь, что его взгляд не искрится вовсю той отчаянной надеждой, что рвёт его на куски изнутри. Если Ванечка снова начнёт троллить и ловко отнекиваться, Ваня, вероятно, тут же лопнет от досады.

Светло усмехнулся и повёл плечом.

— А пойдём, почему бы и нет.


End file.
